Os Elementos
by Sunev
Summary: Eles são apenas rapazes seleccionados para a escola de feitiçaria de Hogwarts... Mas, numa das suas imensas aventuras, descobrem o domínio pouco usual sobre os elementos... [FICHAS FECHADAS]
1. Chapter 1

Os Elementos

Fichas abertas!

Oi pessoal! Esta é a minha 1ª tentativa de fazer uma fic com fichas! O resumo é o seguinte:

Eles são apenas rapazes seleccionados para a escola de feitiçaria de Hogwarts, com avanço imediato para o 5º/6º ano. No comboio conhecem umas meninas que mexem bastante com eles... Já no castelo, numa das suas imensas aventuras, descobrem o domínio pouco usual sobre os elementos... O que irá acontecer?

Fichas:

Nome:

Idade:

Elemento:

Aparência:

Personalidade:

Roupa que costuma usar fora das aulas:

O que gosta:

O que não gosta:

Par:

Cena especial:

Os meninos á escolha e os seus elementos :

Sasuke – 15 – Fogo

Neji – 16 – Água

Naruto – 15 – Ar

Gaara – 15 – Invisibilidade

Kiba – 15 – Natureza

Shikamaru: - 15 - Velocidade

Kakashi – 16 – Electricidade

Elementos à vossa escolha:

Luz

Ilusão

Gelo

Esperança

Amor

Lua (protecção)

Terra

Esta é a minha ideia para a fic '...

Inner: pode até parecer pouco original, mas dêm 1 desconto

Eitir: eu já andava a pensar nisto á meses '

Espero que gostem e que participem!

Até ao próximo capítulo!


	2. AVISO

AVISO

Peço a todos os futuros participantes que seleccionem mais do que um ELEMENTO ou PAR, pois caso contrário só me complicam mais a vida n.n'

**Marih-chann** e **S2Taty AnjaS2**, é só mandarem-me uma mensagem ou deixar outra review.

Obrigada pelas participações (e pelas futuras também n.n)

Inner: maluca mesmo u.u


	3. ESCOLHIDAS

**ESCOLHIDAS**

PAM PAMP PAM!

PAM PAM PAM!(inner: som podre u.u/Eitir: mau mesmo xD)

(abrem-se as cortinas e apareço eu, vestido de gala azul turquesa, microfone numa mão e um papel que vai até ao chão na outra)

Eitir: BOM DIA, BOA TARDE, BOA NOITE, OU BOA MADRUGADA! Estamos aqui presentes, neste maravilhoso dia/noite de imenso calor com o objectivo de apresentar as escolhidas da fic "Os Elementos"!

Plateia: (forte aplauso)

Eitir: Vamos fazer um pequeno replay, dos nossos lindos e maravilhosos meninos seleccionados para a fic!

Plateia: (aplauso)

Eitir: Chamo ao palco... (checa a lista) Uchiha Sasuke, pelo elemento do Fogo! (aparece de um dos 1ºs lugares da plateia e avança para o palco, para o meu lado direito, com um fato de gala, casaco desapertado e com os 3 1ºs botões da camisa desapertados, ganhando muitos gritos excitados e suspiros das meninas da plateia) Hyuuga Neji, pelo elemento da Água! (levanta-se do lugar ao lado de Sasuke, com um fato igual e com os 3 primeiros botões da camisa desapertados, de mãos nos bolsos, avança para a apresentadora e coloca-se ao lado esquerdo desta) Uzumaki Naruto, pelo elemento do Ar! (aparece sabe-se lá de onde, com a camisa e casaco desapertados, a acenar para a plateia)

Naruto: Como é aí galera?

Plateia: (gritos, e aparece uma faixa a dizer "DATTEBAYO!" pelo meio de um grupo de raparigas estéricas)

Sasuke/Neji: (gota)

Naruto: (coloca-se ao lado de Sasuke sempre a sorrir)

Eitir: Sabaku no Gaara, pelo elemento de Invisibilidade! (Gaara "teleporta-se" para o lado de Neji, fazendo com que a autora quase tivesse um ataque cardíaco) Inuzuka Kiba, pelo elemento da Natureza! (a parede lateral rebenta dando passagem a um gigantesco ramo de uma árvore, e em cima deste aparece Kiba)

Produtor: (aparece no meio do palco e começa a reclamar com Kiba) CUIDADO COM O MATERIAL! CUSTOU MILHÕES PARA CRIAR ESTE ANFITEATRO!

Plateia: (gota)

Eitir/ Sasuke/ Neji/ Gaara/ Kiba: (gota)

Naruto: (riso)

Produtor: (olha para o público, com óculos de maça e lentes do tamanho de pedra, bigode e barba estilo Einstein e olhos iguais a duas bolas de ping-pong, sorri, mostrando os dentes amarelos) Desculpem pelo incómodo... (desaparece no meio de fumo)

Eitir: (estática a olhar para o sitio onde esteve o produtor)

Neji: (dá-lhe um leve encontrão)

Eitir: Hã?! O quê? Quem morreu?

Plateia: (riso)

Naruto/ Kiba: (riso)

Neji/ Sasuke/ Gaara: (super gota)

Eitir: Há pois...! n.n' Err... Continuando...(checa a lista) Nara Shikamaru, pelo elemento da Velocidade. (a porta do fundo abre-se de rompante)

Plateia: (olha para a porta)

Shikamaru: (passa a uma velocidade alucinante por tudo e por todos, parando ao lado de Gaara, enquanto arruma a camisa) Desculpem lá o atraso, mas a problemática da camisa estava rota...(Inner: rota O.o?/Eu: falta de ideias n.n")

Eitir: (checa a lista(Inner: outra vez? o.õ/Eu: com uma bomba ao meu lado direito e um gato ao lado esquerdo esperavas o que? n.n") E por fim, Hatake Kakashi pelo elemento da Electricidade! (ouve-se trovoada da forte, falta a luz, um trovão cai ao lado de Kiba e aparece Kakashi)

Kakashi: Yo, desculpem o atraso n.n"

Eitir: (olha para cima com super gota na cabeça) Ah, não T.T"

Gaara: (olha para cima indiferente, descobrindo um enorme buraco devido ao trovão) Tss (olha para Neji, depois para Shikamaru, agarra num dos braços dos outros dois, que vão agarrando quem está ao seu lado)

Produtor: (volta a aparecer no meio do fumo) MAS O QUE É QUE EU DISsE POR CAUSA DO MAT... (cala-se e olha fixamente para o local onde supostamente estaria a apresentadora e os seleccionados) Huh? Õ.o Onde é que eles foram?

Plateia: (riso)

Produtor: Tss... (desaparece no meio do fumo)

Eitir: (volta a aparecer em conjunto com o resto dos meninos) Obrigada Gaara, essa foi por um triz n.n" (volta a checar a lista) E Chegamos á parte mais esperada deste pequeno espectáculo! As escolhidas!

Plateia: (forte aplauso)

Eitir: E o par de Hyuuga Neji, pelo elemento do Gelo é... (Neji destaca-se dos demais, dando alguns passos para a frente, enquanto se ouve a bem dita musica de fundo) MIKAN NAGATO!

Mikan: (pula no seu assento, levanta-se e praticamente "voa" para o palco) OBRIGADA, MUITO OBRIGADA! (abraça Eitir pelo pescoço começando a estrangula-la)

Eitir: (quase sem ar) Tá, mas acalme-se, sim? (Mikan a solta) Marih-chan, eis a sua personagem com o elemento do gelo e o seu queridinho Neji-chan n.n(Inner: KYAHHH! Neji-chan! n.n Tão kawai n.n)

Neji: (gota) Neji-chan?! O.o (bate com a mão na cara) Kami-sama, que fiz eu...?

Mikan: (faz beicinho) é um nome bem kawai...! .

Neji: x.x

Eitir: (gota) O par de Uchiha Sasuke, pelo elemento do Amor é... (Inner: Também quero esse elemento i.i) (Sasuke coloca-se no lugar em que momentos antes estivera Neji) SAYURI URAHARA!

Sayuri: (levanta-se muito calma, levando com muitos olhares frios e arrogantes de outras garotas da plateia, mas nem liga, e avança lentamente para o palco onde se coloca ao lado de Sasuke)

Eitir: Sary-chan, a sua ficha estava perfeita! Só faltava 1 coisinha... A cena especial! Não penses que te escapas de escrever a bem dita cena especial n.n!

Sayuri: (olha para o lado oposto de Sasuke) Não se meta no meu caminho è.é

Sasuke: O mesmo para ti e.e

Eitir: (isto vai ser lindo vai ."/Inner: prepara-te para sofrer u.u) O par de Hatake Kakashi, pelo elemento da Lua é... (olha para a plateia ansiosa) FUYUUNO TSUKI!!!

Tsuki: EBA!!!! (salta pondo-se de pé, activando acidentalmente um campo de forças que fez toda a gente é sua volta a voar uns 2 metros) Desculpem isso, me descontrolei n.n" (dirige-se para o palco e coloca-se ao lado de Kakashi)

Eitir: Neko-chan, espero que não se importe de ter ficado com o Kakashi n.n" (Inner: mesmo que se importe, não vai valer de nada u.u/Eu: cala essa boca idiota!) Mas eu tenho uma ideia que vai fazer o Kakashi sofrer e.e

Kakashi: (dá um passo para o lado) Ainda me posso retirar da fic? n.n"

Tsuki: Não mesmo! . Agora me pertences!

Eitir: Continuando n.n" O par de Uzumaki Naruto (chega-se á frente), pelo elemento da Ilusão é... (lança um olhar matreiro a Naruto que fica com gota) NATSUME KAREZAKE!

Natsume: (levanta-se e corre para o palco, quando estava a alcançar o seu par abre os braços para o abraçar, ele faz o mesmo, mas... atravessa-o)

Plateia: õ.O?

Participantes: õ.O?

Eitir: n.n" Percebi... n.n"

Natsume: (aparece á frente deles) Era uma ilusão (cruza os braços e diz baixinho) Bakas...

Eitir: Yuuko-chan, espero que tenha gostado seu par e elemento n.n Bem... Continuando... O par de Sabaku no Gaara, pelo elemento da Esperança é... (sorri para a plateia) AMEI AYA!

Aya: Yeba!!! n.n (coloca-se rapidamente ao lado de Gaara, olhando-o com olhos um pouco ero)

Eitir: Lecka-chan, a sua personagem pareceu-me ser imensamente engraçada, uma pequena cópia do Kakashi e do Gaara, mas em versão feminina n.n Desculpa não te ter posto com o Hidan, mas eu sou um pouco contra os Akatsuki n.n" (Inner: na minha opinião, deviam ser uma raça extinta, e não em vias de extinção u.u/Eu: cala essa boca!) Embora parte deles sejam professores x.x

Gaara: (olha de esguelha para Aya) O que estás a olhar tanto?

Aya: (cora desalmadamente, cruza os braços e olha para outro lado) Nada mesmo!

Eitir: O par de Inuzuka Kiba, pelo elemento da Terra é... (checa a lista) NAKATO TORI!

Tori: (olha um pouco desiludida para a "sacana" da apresentadora, mas dirige-se rapidamente para o palco)

Eitir: Kirane-chan, peço mil desculpas por não a ter colocado com o Naruto, mas eu já tinha outras ideias para ele n.n Também lhe peço desculpas por causa do elemento, mas só tinhas uma opção, e eu tinha pedido mais do que uma n.n" E por fim... (musica de fundo) O par de Nara Shikamaru, pelo elemento da Luz é... (musica de fundo) KUROI YUE!

Yue: EBA!!! (uma luz ofuscante aparece no meio da plateia, desaparecendo rapidamente a seguir)

Shikamaru: (olha para o lado, observando Yue enquanto reclamava) Isto vai ser problemático -.-

Eitir: Neko-chan, personagem super doida, e estava mesmo a precisar duma dessas! Obrigado a todos pelas reviews! Tenho que dizer-vos que foi extremamente difícil escolher as fichas, porque estavam todas muito boas! Desculpem pela demora, e só mais uma coisa. Queria pedir-vos que escrevessem a bem-dita CENA ESPECIAL (Inner: ameaça de desqualificação se não o fizerem e.e/Eu: exagero u.u), a HISTÓRIA da personagem, que decidissem a equipa (sim dou-vos essa oportunidade, mas se não quiserem, eu escolho) e se praticam quadribol (se praticarem a posição em que jogam).

Bem por hoje é tudo!

Até ao próximo capítulo!

Eitir


	4. Prologo

Oi minna-san! Desculpem a demora, mas eu ando um pouco sem ideias para o incio da fic... . 

Gostaria de pedir, aos que ainda não mandaram, no mínimo, a historia da personagem!

Queria ainda vincar aqui que **UCHIHA SASUKE **e** HYUUGA NEJI **me pertencem! Eu apenas os emprestei para essa fic u.u

Inner: blá, blá, blá -.- deixa a conversa e passa á acção -.-

Eitir: tá, não vos empato mais . 

???: alguém a falar

"alguém a pensar"

historia normal

**Os Elementos**

Prologo

Uma jovem, de longos cabelos louros pálidos dormia pacificamente até que...

???: Mikan!!! SE LEVANTA LOGO! VOCÊ VAI PERDER O TREM!!!!

Mikan: (se levanta de repente) QUÊ??? õ.O (pega no despertador enquanto se levanta rapidamente e começa procurando seu roupão) MÃE!!!! FALTA 1h:30!!!!

Mãe: MAS VOCÊ VAI TER QUE IR METADE DO CAMINHO A PÉ!!!!

Mikan: Para variar um pouco, né? (ela resmungou enquanto ia rapidamente para o banheiro)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_15 minutos depois..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mãe: MIKAN!!! VOCÊ PRETENDE FICAR O TEMPO TODO NO BANHO???

Mikan: JÁ TOU INDO!!!

Mikan entra rapidamente no quarto enrolada em seu roupão, procurando por suas costumeiras shorts jeans escuras, a baby look azul e os seus all star para os vestir logo e ir tomar o seu café da manhã.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Mais tarde, na estação..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uma rapariga de curtos cabelos vermelhos e de orbes verdes, falava meia entediada com uma senhora que aparentava ser sua mãe, que guiava um trólei com um grande malão e outras malas mais pequenas.

Mãe: E se lembre, tenha calma, se comporte, não se meta em encrencas como no outro ano, estude muito. Eu lhe escreverei todas as semanas.

Natsume: Mãe, eu não sou nenhuma criança ' E esta já não é a 1ª vez que eu vou para Hogwarts, não precisa tanta preocupação...

Mãe: Como se eu não te conhece-se Natsu!

Natsume: Mãe o melhor é eu ir indo... (se afasta um pouco)

Mãe: (a abraça bem forte) Me prometa que não se meterá em sarilhos!

Natsume: Sim, eu prometo. (figas atrás das costas)

Mãe: Vai logo, não quero que você perca o trem! (olhos brilhantes)

Natsume: (agarra o trólei enquanto de dirige para a barreira e acena uma última vez á mãe) Já ne!!!

Ela começa a correr e quando se aproxima da barreira fecha temporariamente os olhos até a atravessar. Lentamente abre os olhos e quando tinha começado a travar...

CATRAMBUM!!!! (Inner: k é isso? õ.O)

Natsume: (cai para trás protestando em altos berros) MAS VOCÊ É LOUCO? PORQUE DIABO SE FOI METER LOGO EM FRENTE DA BARREIRA, BAKA?

???: Me desculpe... Eu... (estende uma mão)

Natsume olha para a mão e seu olhar segue pelo braço até encontrar um garoto que aparentava ter 15 anos, com ar babaca, olhos azuis e espetados cabelos loiros.

Natsume: (se levanta) MAS AFINAL, QUAL É SUA IDEIA? è.é MATAR ALGUÉM HOJE?

Naruto: Me desculpe '' Eu não vi por onde ia...

Natsume: (respira fundo e tenta se acalmar) Então tome atenção por onde vai! Eu não pretendo ser a primeira vítima de suas distracções! (começa a pegar suas malas)

Naruto: Me deixe ajudar! (recebe um olhar desconfiado de Natsume) Acho que é o mínimo que poderei fazer como minhas desculpas...

Natsume: Certo...

Naruto: A propósito o meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto! E você?

Natsume: Karezake Natsume.

Naruto: Quantos anos você tem? (examina Natsume que procurava por um compartimento)

Natsume: 14.

Naruto: "PARA TUDO! O.O"

Natsume: O.õ Que cara é essa? õ.O

Naruto: O.O Você só tem 14 anos? O.O

Natsume: Sim Õ.o

Naruto: (fica a olhar para ela embasbacado)

Natsume: (estreita o olhar) Pare de me olhar assim! è.é

Naruto: Gomen, gomen '' (para de repente) Você não quer ficar em meu compartimento?

Natsume: Eu estou procurando por uma amiga... (espreita no próximo compartimento)

Naruto: Mas...

Natsume: (abre de repente uma porta) Sayuri! Finalmente te encon... (observa atenta a amiga de cabelos entrançados, olhos verdes e expressão fria, que parecia jogar um jogo de olhares perigoso com o garoto moreno e de profundas orbes negras sentado em sua frente. O ambiente quase que se podia cortar á faca (Inner: agora resta saber quem a tem u.u) ...trei õ.O

Sayuri: Oi Natsu-chan... (olha para Naruto de sobrolho franzido)

Natsume: Esse é...

Naruto: Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!!!

Sayuri: (olha-o de cima a baixo) "Escandaloso demais para o meu gosto . "

Naruto: Teme, se chega! Me deixe ficar na janela!

O moreno olhou para ele perigosamente, o que causou gota no outro.

Sasuke: Tivesse chegado mais cedo Dobe. u.u

Naruto: Quê você disse? è.e

Sasuke: Fosse mais pontual! u.u

Naruto: O que você quer insinuar com isso? è.é

Sayuri: Várias coisas. Para sua informação ele te estava a chamar atrasado, dobe, burro, loiro (de cérebro gente u.u) e acima de tudo retardado. . 

Sasuke: Exactamente. ù.ú

Naruto: TEME! è.é HOJE SERÁ O PRIMEIRO DIA DO FIM DE SUA VIDA è.é (salta do assento e se prepara para atacar)

Nesse momento, Sayuri e Natsume se levantam sacando suas varinhas (Inner: isso promete n.n).

Natsume: Impidementa!

Sayuri: Ipnotsus! (1)

Naruto: (ar ainda mais babaca e cai para o chão com o olhar desfocado)

Sasuke: (se ajoelha perto de Naruto e o examina) O que você fez com ele? õ.O

Natsume: Apenas o hipnotizou u.u

Sasuke: Apenas? -.-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Algures no comboio..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Num compartimento, 2 raparigas, uma delas com curtos cabelos castanhos, olhos castanho - esverdeados e outra de longos cabelos preto - azulados e olhos azuis falavam preocupadas olhando constantemente para o vidro da porta.

Tori: Mas onde estará Mikan?

Kuroi: (volta a olhar pelo vidro) Não sei... Não é normal ela se atrasar...

Tori: (consulta o relógio, se levanta e sai do compartimento e grita por uma das janelas do corredor) O.O MIKAN, SE DESPACHA OU VAI PERDER O TREM!!!! O.O

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Na estação..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikan corria desenfreada pela a estação atraindo muitos olhares surpreendidos e não esteve com meias medidas quando atravessou a barreira.

???: MIKAN, SE DESPACHA OU VAI PERDER O TREM!!!!

Nesse momento, como se respondesse á citação feita, o trem arrancou.

Mikan: SAIAM DA FRENTE!!!! (saca a varinha e aponta ás malas) LOCOMOTOR MOTUS!

Malas: (saem a voar e se dirigem para uma porta do trem que Mikan abre com um agitar de varinha)

Kuroi: (aparece na ao lado de Tsuki) MIKAN! DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ Á ESPERA? ENTRE LOGO!!!

Mikan tenta saltar para dentro do comboio, mas este ia depressa demais e ela não conseguiu.

Mikan: Droga...

Kuroi: (aparece na porta) MIKAN, EU VOU TENTAR A INTERVENÇÃO _A_! (2)

Tori: (aparece ao lado de Kuroi) VOCÊ É DOIDA? õO (Inner: muito grita essa gente õ.O)

Mikan: DEIXE DE ENROLAÇÕES E VAMOS LOGO!

Kuroi: (saca a varinha e a aponta a amiga) Accio!

Mikan: (levita levemente e se aproxima um pouco do comboio, mas não consegue entrar) OK, EU TENTAREI A INTERVENÇÃO _B_!

Tori: (faz uma reza a todos os santos para que tudo corra bem)

Mikan: (aponta a sua varinha a Kuroi) Carpe Retractum!

Fios dourados saíram de sua varinha e se enrolaram em volta de Kuroi, que é agarrada por Tori.

Mikan: Aqui vou eu! (dá um puxão com a varinha)

Com o puxão inesperado Kuroi quase que caía, mas foi amparada por Tori que a puxou de volta para o trem com Mikan atrás. Quando quebrou o feitiço e se preparava para a aterrar, alguém passou a correr em frente a Mikan.

Mikan: "Agora não! i.i Que mal fiz eu a Deus? T.T"

Um rapaz com longos cabelos castanhos e olhos perlados passou a correr e acabou po trombar com Mikan e ambos caiem.

Tori: Mikan! Você está bem?

Mikan: Estou um pouco tonta x.x

???: Mas o que aconteceu aqui? (ajuda o rapaz de olhos perlados a se levantar) Neji, você está bem?

Neji: (massaja um ombro) Estaria bem melhor se uma garota que pensa que sabe voar não se tivesse metido em minha frente (olha irritado para Mikan).

Mikan: Me desculpe??? (devolve o olhar com frieza adicionada) Que eu saiba não fui eu que apareci correndo pelo corredor como uma criança!

???: Neji, Shikamaru! O encontrei!!!!

Os 5 se viram para ver um menino de olhos e cabelos castanhos se aproximando com um cachorro em seus braços.

O menino que ajudara Neji a se levantar, de olhos castanhos e cabelos apanhados em um coque alto, se pronunciou de novo.

Shikamaru: Kiba, da próxima vez o controle! É demasiado problemático andar correndo atrás dele!

Neji: Dessa vez tenho de concordo com ele Kiba. Ainda me arrisco a levar com outra ave de rapina . (olha de esguelha para Mikan)

Mikan: A QUEM É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO AVE DE RAPINA? è.é

Neji: A você! ù.u Não é obvio? u.ú

Mikan: (respira fundo) Bem, vindo isso de um garoto que mais parece um gay (Inner: MIKAN õ.O CONTROLA ESSA LÍNGUA O.õ), vou levar isso como um elogio.

Neji: Suas ironias não me afectam, peixe – miúdo. ù.ú

Akamaru: (volta a fugir de Kiba)

Kiba: Oi! Akamaru! Volte aqui!

Akamaru pára e se agacha bem perto dos pés de Tori que o olha com carinho e lhe pega.

Kiba: Obrigada n.n"

Tori: D-de nada n.n'

Kiba: (recolhe Akamaru em seus braços) Inuzuka Kiba! Prazer em conhece-la...

Tori: (sorri tímida) Tori. Nakata Tori.

Kiba: (sorri de volta) Prazer em conhece-la, Tori.

(Inner: voltando para a discussão u.u)

Mikan: É PEIXE – MIÚDO MAS HÁ QUEM GOSTE è.é

Neji: Por exemplo... e.e

Mikan: "Ah não... -.- Asneira -.-' "

Neji: (sorri vitorioso) Bem me parecia. ù.ú (se volta para ir embora) Vamos? Kiba, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru que tinha estado a falar calmamente com Kuroi se afastou com um aceno e seguiu seus amigos.

_Continua..._

Eitir: Minna-san, mais uma vez, mil perdões pela demora!

Inner: As participantes cujas personagens ainda não apareceram, não se preocupem u.u Elas aparecerão bastante no próximo capitulo u.u

Eitir: E antes de encerrar por hoje, queria agradecer a todos por terem participado e mandado reviews!

Já ne!

Eitir.


	5. complicações na viagem

???: alguém falando

???:"alguém pensando"

???: (acção de uma personagem)

Historia normal

(meus desnecessários comentários)

**Os Elementos**

I - Complicações na viagem

???: Kakashi, dá para você tirar o nariz desse estúpido livro e ver onde mete seu pé? è.e

Um garoto de cabelo cinzento, rosto angular e de olhos negros (Inner: sem máscara e Sharingan u.u) levantou a cabeça do livro que estava lendo e olhou para baixo. O seu pé estava pisando firmemente o pé do garoto de cabelos de fogo e de opacos olhos verdes.

Kakashi: (tira o pé rapidamente) Mil perdões Gaa-chan!

Gaara: Não me chame assim! è.e

Kakashi: (olha para o lado) Oi! Tem lugar aqui!

Gaara olha para o compartimento que seu colega apontava.

Gaara: Tem aí gente Kakashi!

Kakashi: Gaara, são só duas garotas!

Gaara observa atentamente as garotas. Estavam sentadas no mesmo banco, de costas uma para a outra, com os pés comprimindo a parede em sua frente e apoiadas em sua colega. Uma delas possuía longos cabelos negros perfeitamente cacheados, rosto delicado e, pelo que lhe parecera, olhos violetas, estava virada para a porta e lia um livro cujo título dizia algo como: "A Cor do Fogo". A sua companheira possuía cabelos cinzentos, uma pequena tatuagem em seu ombro esquerdo e observava atentamente a vista da janela.

Kakashi dá um leve empurrão em Gaara para este se apressar e o mesmo abre a porta do compartimento, atraindo a atenção das meninas para si.

Gaara: Algum problema se a gente ficar aqui?

Tsuki: Não, tudo bem. "Que cara tão frio õ.O"

Aya: (cora desalmadamente e devolve sua atenção para seu livro) "Amei Aya, se controle! #O.O# (olha de esguelha para Gaara) "Minha nossa! #O.O# Que tentação é essa?! #O.O#

Kakashi: (fica olhando os olhos azuis acinzentados que reflectiam os quente raios de sol) "Mas eu estou tendo uma visão, ou algo do género? õ.O"

Gaara: (entra puxando Kakashi consigo) "Mas qual é problema dessa aí para me estar olhando de esguelha?"

Tsuki: (se senta direita o que faz com que Aya caia para trás) Fuyuuno Tsuki! Prazer em vos conhecer!

Aya: (se senta de novo) A-Amei Aya... (volta para seu livro)

Kakashi: Hatake Kakashi, e esse é...

Gaara: Sabaku no Gaara.

Tsuki: Então, qual é vossa casa? Não me lembro de ver vocês por cá...

Gaara: Casas? Do que você está falando? õ.O

Aya: (arruma o livro surpreendida, se juntando na conversa) Das 4 casas de Hogwarts... õ.O

Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-lufa e Sonserina... (olha para Gaara) vocês não as conheciam? o.o

Kakashi: Não n.n"

Tsuki: 'o' Ora, isso é muito estranho! Vocês aparentam ter 15 anos...

Kakashi: 16 . 

Tsuki: (suspiro) Ou isso! . Era suposto estarem na 5ª série, como nós!

Aya: (observa atentamente os garotos em sua frente detendo o olhar em partes impróprias do corpo de Gaara (Inner: um dia essa menina ainda arranja encrenca u.u) é bastante estranho...

Tsuki: Vocês têm com vocês suas cartas?

Kakashi: Err... (procura nos bolsos) Aqui... (a dá para Tsuki que a lê junto com Aya)

Tsuki: (levanta a cabeça totalmente confusa) Como isso é possível? õ.O (olha para os garotos que estavam ainda pior que ela) A averiguar o motivo? O.õ

Aya, branca como a neve arranca o papel das mãos de Tsuki e volta lê-lo.

**Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts**

Director: Alvo Dumbledore

Caro Sr. Hatake,

É nosso prazer o informar que tem 1 lugar o esperando na escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts.

O ano lectivo começará a 1 de Setembro. Nos envie sua coruja até dia 31 de Julho.

Lamentamos nossa tardia percepção de suas habilidades, mas estamos averiguando o motivo de tal acontecimento.

Atenciosamente,

Tsunade,

Subdirectora.

Aya: (perde toda a cor em suas faces e quase cai de cara no chão, sendo apanhada por Gaara) O.O

Tsuki: (se assusta) Aya! O.O Você está bem? (abana ela) Aya! Diga alguma coisa!

Aya: O.O

Tsuki: AYA! (saca a varinha e a aponta a sua amiga) AGUAMENTI!

Aya: ("desperta" de seu transe) TSUKI! EU JÁ DISSE PRA VOCÊ NÃO FAZER ISSO! O.O (treme com frio)

Tsuki: Que deu em você? õ.O Parecia que estava tendo um ataque! O.õ

Shikamaru: Você sofre do coração?

Aya: Não! ò.ó

Gaara: (mede sua temperatura) Não tem febre... . 

Aya: (murmura para Tsuki) A profecia... Tá começando...

Tsuki: (quase que desmaia) O.O

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_De volta ao corredor..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikan: (esmurra a parede) Esse garoto me paga! è.é (olha para as costas de Neji) VOCÊ OUVIU? è.é ISTO NÃO FICA ASSIM!

Neji: (fala sem olhar para trás) Como se eu tivesse medo de peixe – miúdo ù.u

Mikan: (começa a persegui-lo sendo travada por Kuroi e por Tori que seguraram seus braços) ME SOLTEM! ò.ó ESSE CARA VAI APRENDER QUE NINGUÉM ME GOZA E SAI RINDO! ò.ó

Neji: (mostra sua língua pra ela) Acabei de o fazer! (ri e desaparece na multidão).

Kuroi e Tori soltam sua amiga, que sai pelo corredor para encontrar o compartimento onde suas colegas tinham estado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Em algum compartimento..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kiba: Neji, você está doido? oO O que foi tudo isso? Oo

Neji: Foi essa menina com cara de nem eu sei o quê que apareceu voando contra mim quando estava correndo!

Shikamaru: (boceja) E porque é que você estava correndo? . 

Neji: Porque tinha visto a cauda do Akamaru . 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Não muito longe..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Natsume: (olha para a janela da porta)Que se está passando lá fora?

Sayuri: (mal olha para lá) É a Nagato outra vez. Deve ter arranjado encrenca para variar um pouco. (olha para Naruto que continuava estendido no chão)

Natsume: Sayuri, não é melhor quebrar o feitiço? Ele já está assim á um bom tempo...

Sasuke: Se eu fosse a você, não faria isso... u.u

Sayuri: Mas alguém pediu sua opinião? è.e

Sasuke: Depois não diga que eu não avisei u.u

Natsume: (fala sarcástica) Desculpem interromper sua **calorosa** conversa (suaviza seu tom de voz), mas caso você não saiba, se ele ficar assim muito tempo, pode não voltar a seu estado normal.

Sasuke: (se levanta num pulo) ENTÃO, POR TUDO QUE É SAGRADO NESSA VIDA, NÃO QUEBRE O FEITIÇO! .

Sayuri: Você gosta mesmo dele, hein? õ.O

Sasuke: (vira a cara pró lado emburrado e se senta) Nem me diga nada...

Natsume se ajoelha perto de Naruto, coloca sua mão na testa dele e fecha os olhos murmurando algo incompreensível. Uma leve luz prateada apareceu em sua mão e lentamente os olhos do garoto voltaram ao normal.

Do lado de fora do compartimento, um garoto de longos cabelos negros, pele branca como a cera e olhos amarelos fendados observava atentamente os 4 garotos no compartimento.

Garoto: (sorri maldosamente) "Finalmente, começou!" (desaparece num leve nevoeiro negro)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Horas mais tarde..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tsuki: (olha pra janela) Acho melhor a gente vestir os uniformes...

Gaara: (empurra Kakashi para o corredor) Meninas primeiro!

Kakashi: (deixa cair seu livrinho) (Inner: o.o desgraça! O.o Sem o seu Icha-icha?! O.õ) Ei! Qual é sua ideia? (se debate) Me solte! ò.o

Gaara: Você pretende ficar olhando enquanto elas se trocam? -.- (resmunga no corredor)

Tsuki: (corre as cortinas) Esse cara... err... O de cabelo cinzento... (Inner: Kakashi-.-) Ele é meio estranho, não acha? õ.O

Aya: Se ele é estranho ou não, eu não sei... (cora) MAS O GAARA É AUTÊNTICO DEUS GREGO! #O.O# (quase que baba)

Tsuki: (gota) . Aya... . Você não muda mesmo . 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Noutro compartimento..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kuroi: Vamos ter problemas com esse espaço . Não vai dar para nos trocarmos todas com esses malões todos...

Tori: Eu não me importo de...

Mikan: (se dirige para a porta) Eu fico lá fora! Preciso apanhar ar! (bate com a porta)

Kuroi: Ela ainda não se mentalizou que aquele garoto lhe levou a melhor, hein? O.õ

Tori: (suspira) Não mesmo... Ou muito me engano, ou vai haver sarilhos todo o ano com esses dois...

Kuroi: É...

Mikan percorre o corredor e pára á porta de um compartimento com uma cortina por fechar.

Mikan: (se prepara para bater quando ouve vozes e espreita para dentro do compartimento) "Ei, alto lá! O.õ Mas esse garoto é..." (sorri maldosamente e murmura) Hora de vingança! è.é

Ela leva a mão ao bolso e discretamente saca sua varinha e começa a fazer pequenos desenhos no ar com ela enquanto murmurava palavras soltas. Passado algum tempo, ela a arruma e volta para o seu compartimento, ainda com o sorriso a bailar-lhe nos lábios.

Mikan: "Hyuuga Neji, você vai aprender que **ninguém** me goza e sai rindo! è.é" (Inner: essa menina começa metendo medo n.n")

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No compartimento, Tori e Kuroi colocavam preguiçosamente seus uniformes escolares. Nas capas negras, brilhavam símbolos de cores, feitios e animais diferentes: na capa de Kuroi, uma águia prateado em fundo azul, e na de Tori, um leão dourado em fundo vermelho.

Tori: (observa Kuroi que procurava algo em seu malão) Sabe Kuroi, eu nem acredito que você foi eleita Prefeita...O.õ

Kuroi: (coloca seu pequeno destintivo azul em seu peito olhando-o com alguma repulsa) Pois eu faria de tudo para me livrar dele -.-

Tori: Até se atirava outra vez da torre de astronomia? (riso)

Kuroi: Sim, até faria isso. (ri junto com ela)

Mikan: (entra desembestada) Vocês nem vão acreditar... s.s

_Continua..._

Respondendo ás reviews...

**Hajime Kirane-chan** - Eitir: Claro que pode se dar bem com o Akamaru n.n Na verdade, eu estou pensando numa parte nem kawai com a Tori e o Akamaru, numa altura meia complicada... Inner: se cale, fala – barato! ò.ó quer revelar a fi toda antes de chegar a altura? ò.ó Eitir: eheh n.n" bem, mas continue acompanhando, onegai!

**Neko Azumi** – Eitir: Neko – chan :D Sim vão sofrer muito mesmo u.u eu vou tentar não pegar leve com ninguém u.u Inner: desculpe a pouca aparição de sua personagem no outro capitulo, mas creio que neste apareceu um pouco mais n.n Eitir: e nos desculpe pela demora n.n" Inner: foi a preguiça que falou mais alto u.u a fic tava toda no papel u.u Eitir: INNER!Ò.Ó ISSO NÃO ERA PARA SER REVELADO i.i Inner: n.n" Eitir: mas continue acompanhando, onegai!

**Marih-chann** – Eitir: ainda bem que gostou da maneira que Mikan foi aparecendo e da maneira como ela ficou nessa fic n.n Inner: eu cá acho que ela está sendo um pouco discriminatória para com as outras personagens u.u Eitir: i.i eu bem tento não fazer isso, mas eu adorei muito a Mikan e adoro por ela brigando com o Neji, por isso as outras personagens acabam por não aparecer tanto T.T Inner: quanto a fic ficar perfeita... Eitir: estamos trabalhando nisso n.n Inner: continue a acompanhar, onegai!

**Sary-chann **– Eitir: de facto, esses dois juntos vão dar muitos trambolhões até se acertarem n.n Inner: e sim, de facto o Naruto vai ser a "vítima" entre esses dois u.u Eitir: não CHEGA a fazer nada, mas apanha sempre u.u Inner: continue acompanhando a fic, onegai!

**Lecka-chan** – Eitir: ainda bem que gostou do outro capitulo Lecka-chan n.n mas penso que gostará mais deste por sua personagem aparecer n.n Inner: como tinha ficado prometido, sua personagem apareceu bastante n.n Eitir: aqui esta a continuação, e continue acompanhando, onegai!

Eitir: Minna-san, mil perdões pela demora, mas eu não estava com muita paciência de passar a fic para o computador . 

Inner: esperamos de que tenham gostado!

Eitir: e não se esqueçam: quero reviews dizendo o que acharam!

Inner: até ao próximo capítulo!

Já Ne!

Inner/Eitir.


	6. Hogwarts

???: alguém falando

???:"alguém pensando"

???: (acção de uma personagem)

Historia normal

(meus desnecessários comentários)

**Os Elementos**

II – Hogwarts

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Noutro compartimento..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto: ("abre" lentamente os olhos) "Hum? Que se está passando?" (olha em volta, vendo os rostos dos outros 3 desfocados) "O que aconteceu?"

???: Sayuri, você acha que ele está bem?

Ele olhou a garota que se pronunciara. O seu rosto continuava desfocado e a sua voz parecia vir de muito longe...

Sayuri: (franze a sobrancelha) Será que ele ficou demasiado tempo sobre o feitiço?

Naruto: (olha a garota que falara, vendo-a com seu rosto ainda desfocado) "Feitiço? Que feitiço?"

_Flash back on..._

Naruto: TEME! è.é HOJE SERÁ O PRIMEIRO DIA DO FIM DE SUA VIDA è.é

Natsume: Impidementa!

Sayuri: Ipnotsus!

_Flash back off..._

Sasuke: Não será o efeito do outro feitiço? (observa Naruto com uma pequena ruga na testa e de braços cruzados)

Sayuri: (se espreguiça sem interesse) Provável.

Naruto: "Será que consigo mexer meu corpo? O.õ" (dobra seus joelhos e se senta) x.X está tudo rodando X.x

Natsume: (tira sua capa preta do malão e a coloca sobre o já vestido uniforme) Não tem problema. Sua visão ficará normal dentro de pouco tempo.

Sayuri: (faz aparecer uma cortina negra á sua volta e começa se trocando) E as tonturas também passarão.

Sasuke: (observa o símbolo na fronte da capa de Natsume) Que símbolo é esse?

Natsume: (o olha surpreendida) O símbolo da minha casa, da sonserina, como é óbvio! u.u

Naruto: (se senta ao lado de Sasuke segurando a cabeça) Você tem certeza que essa tontura irá passar? X.x (Inner: pobre Naru-chan i.i ninguém liga pra ele T.T)

Sayuri: (começa perdendo sua paciência) Se você não se calar rapidamente, eu faço essa tontura e você passarem para o outro lado da linha! è.é

Naruto: (engole em seco e se encolhe num canto) (Inner: nossa O.õ ele deve tar mesmo mau! õ.O o Naruto se encolhendo? O.o)

Sayuri faz desaparecer as cortinas em sua volta e surge com seu uniforme vestido, ajeitando um destintivo verde e prateado em sua capa, por de cima de um símbolo igual ao de Natsume.

Sasuke: (olha com sarcasmo para o destintivo de Sayuri) Mais um crachazinho? Já não lhe chegava esse símbolo patético de serpente? -.-" (Inner: a isto é que eu chamo arranjar assunto para entretenimento. n.n (olha em volta) Alguém tem pipoca? n.n)

Sayuri: (começa ficando rubra) Isso é tudo inveja, Uchiha?

Sasuke: (se aborrece de novo) De quê, exactamente? (olha pra ela de soslaio) De andar com um lagarto pendurado e uma mancha estúpida em minha capa? (revira os olhos) Não me parece, Urahara.

Sayuri: (estreita o olhar) O que você está dizendo? è.e Como se atreve a insultar o símbolo de nossa casa? (Inner: (pega ursinho de pelúcia e começa comendo pipoca muito mais depressa) O.O)

Natsume fecha um de seus punhos fortemente, olhando pra Sasuke com olhar assassino, fazendo seus olhos brilharem por detrás de seus discretos óculos, enquanto que sua varinha, guardada dentro da capa, começou deitando faíscas da cor do cabelo de sua mestra. (Inner: (come ainda mais pipoca) Aprendam jovens leitores O.O Nunca insultem a casa da sonserina em frente de um sonserino, se tiverem amor pra com a vida! O.O(volta pra sua pipoca)

Sasuke: (continua olhando de soslaio pra ela) (Inner: O.O Sasu-chan, tenha amor á vida e retire tudo o que disse i.i)

Sayuri: (se levanta fazendo alguns de seus cabelos cor de vinho dançarem em volta de seu rosto rubro e meio deformado de fúria) COMO SE ATREVE A OFENDER CASA DE SALAZAR SLYTHERIN? è.é O MAIS NOBRE DOS 4 DE HOGWARTS!

Meio alheio da confusão, Naruto recuperava lentamente de sua tontura, enquanto sua testa absorvia o frio da janela. Lá fora, o enorme castelo se aproximava rapidamente. Olhando para seu colo, reparou que não tinha vestido o seu novo uniforme escolar.

Naruto: (se levanta de um pulo) TEME! O.O

Sayuri/Natsume/Sasuke: (ficam pasmados olhando pra ele) O.õ??

Naruto: TEME, DEVEM FALTAR PERTO DE 5 MINUTOS PARA ABANDONARMOS O TREM E AINDA NÃO VESTIMOS NOSSOS UNIFORMES! ò.ó

Sasuke: Dobe, você me... (para um bocado) "Alto lá..." (olha pela janela, vendo o castelo se aproximando rapidamente) Droga! (expulsa as duas meninas do compartimento e corre as cortinas)

Natsume: (fala sarcástica) Simpático, hem?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Minutos depois, fora do comboio..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

???: 1ºs anos! 1ºs anos, por aqui! Me sigam!

Kakashi: (se assusta) AAAHHH!!!

Tsuki: (o ajuda a se levantar) Oi Hagrid!

Aya: Tudo bom com você??

Um vulto com mais de 3metros se aproximava, mostrando seu corpo que poderia ser confundido com 3 homens bem constituídos, seus cabelos e barbas negras e emaranhadas.

Aya/Tsuki: (o abraçam pela cintura( Inner: não chegam mais alto, né -.-)

Hagrid: Tsuki! Aya! Que bom ver vocês! (olha para os meninos, curioso) E quem são vocês? Transferidos? (coça a barba)

Gaara: Não. Recebemos uma carta (mostra a carta), nos pedindo para vir para esse castelo.

Hagrid: ... (olha para trás) Então vocês devem ser esses garotos que Dumbledore referiu... Muito bem, esperem aqui, o professor deve estar quase chegan...

???: UZUMAKI NARUTO! UCHIHA SASUKE! HYUUGA NEJI! HATAKE KAKASHI! INUZUKA KIBA! NAARA SHIKAMARU! SABAKU NO GAARA! REUNAM-SE EM MINHA VOLTA, AGORA!

Hagrid: (acena negativamente com a cabeça) Bem é melhor vocês se apressarem e irem!

Confuso ao ouvir seu nome berrado por alguém, Kiba olha em seu redor, procurando pelo dono da voz. Um homem louro, com um coque no alto da cabeça apanhando parte do cabelo, com a franja cobrindo seu olho esquerdo, voltou a chamá-los.

Shikamaru: O que é agora?' – '

Os 3 garotos se reúnem em volta de Deidara, enquanto Sasuke e Naruto saiam apressados do trem, brigando com 2 garotas, uma delas com um gato negro em seus braços que no último momento saltou em cima de Sasuke o arranhando numa face.

Sasuke: (tenta estancar o sangue que escorre do golpe em sua face) Um dia ainda faço essas garotas pagar bem caro! (Inner: primeiro dia e já há encrenca da grossa n.n)

Deidara: Boa noite para todos. Meu nome é Deidara, sou professor de Artes Mágicas (Inner: nova disciplina . legal . )

Gaara: (cruza os braços) Então é o senhor que nos vai explicar por diabo recebemos uma carta nos pedindo para vir para uma escola de bruxaria?

Deidara: Não, não sou eu quem vos dirá isso. Mas se me seguirem, vos levarei a alguém que vos dirá.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Nas carruagens..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tori: Mikan, você não estava falando sério, certo?

Mikan: (sorri maliciosa) Sim, eu estava falando sério!

Kuroi: Mikan, você está ficando pior do que eu! Nem pense em pensar uma coisa dessas! Ou...

Mikan: O quê? Me põe de castigo? (gargalhada)

Kuroi: (fica rubra) Não! Direi pra Tsunade o que você está planeando fazer!

Tori: O.o Kuroi, você está se sentindo bem???

Mikan: Você está parecendo Tori... õ.O

Kuroi: Vocês não estão percebendo? Mikan, você vai arranjar encrenca bem grande, mas não vai ser só pra você! Tori e eu também seremos castigadas, pois sabíamos do que você planeava fazer e não a paramos!

Mikan: Kuroi, você pode sempre ficar bem caladinha u.u

Tori: Mikan, de qualquer jeito, não é boa ideia...

Mikan: (se levanta) ERRADO! É uma óptima ideia!

Kuroi: Faça o que quiser, mas depois, não venha me pedir ajuda e não diga que não a avisei. . 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_No gabinete do director..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore: (sorri amigavelmente) Sejam muito bem vindos a Hogwarts! Meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore e sou o director desse colégio.

Shikamaru: (boceja) "Que saco..."

Sasuke: (cruza os braços) " E essa agora, hem? Colégio?"

Naruto: "Tenho fome..."

Gaara: "É dessa que me dizem porque estou aqui? . "

Neji: (observa o homem) " Director de um colégio de bruxaria? Essa nova!"

Kakashi: (mete as mãos nos bolsos) "Onde está o meu Icha-Icha? T.T"

Kiba: "O que estou fazendo aqui? Eu vou embora!"

Dumbledore: Vocês estão aqui, por uma simples razão: possuem poderes que devem ser dominados com urgência.

Neji: (ri irónico) Que tipo de poderes, por uma barata a dançar sapateado? -.-

Naruto/Kiba: (riso)

Dumbledore: (ri junto com eles) Olhe que é uma boa ideia! Porque não experimenta? n.n

Sasuke: Está gozando! Isso impossível!

Dumbledore: (o olha através dos óculos em meia lua) Também seria impossível carruagens andarem sozinhas... (aponta para a paisagem onde passavam as carruagens) No entanto, elas andam.

Com estas palavras, todos os meninos fixaram o Director em sua frente. Havia uma razão para eles estarem ali, e estavam a um passo de a saber...

Dumbledore: Vocês, são os herdeiros dos elementos.

Meninos: QUÊ????

Dumbledore: Cada um de vocês recebeu um dom de um elemento diferente, e ganhou a capacidade de o controlar. Não me perguntem qual é, não os poderei enunciar. Vocês terão de descobrir sozinhos.

Shikamaru: Mas como? (irónico) Pegamos num papel e esperamos que ele arda?

Dumbledore: Se isso acontecesse, então você seria o dobrador de Fogo.

Gaara: Dobrador de Fogo...?

Naruto: Legal .

Dumbledore: (olha para seu relógio) Bem, é melhor descerem, a vossa selecção irá começar!

Kakashi: Selecção?

Dumbledore: Vocês serão divididos por casas, que serão uma espécie de família. Cada uma delas foi fundada por um dos 4 fundadores de Hogwarts, e os que se assemelharem mais com um dos fundadores, será seleccionado para a sua equipa. Tenham cuidado, pois se quebrarem alguma regra, perderão pontos, e com algumas vitórias, ganha-los-ão. No fim do ano, a casa que tiver mais pontos, ganhará a Taça das Casas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Continua..._

Respondendo ás Reviews:

**neko-chan X3**: Inner: ainda bem que gostou n.n /Eitir: aqui está a continuação, e nos desculpe pela demora n.n" Inner: continue acompanhando, onegai!

**Marih-chann**: Inner: Ainda bem que gostou do capitulo, de Mikan e das outras personagens n.n/ Eitir: sim de facto, eu vou caprichar na história da fic... eu amo histórias com os elementos, por isso resolvi fazer uma n.n/Inner: desculpe a demora, mas as ideias não eram muitas, e como houve prova bem dura pelo meio, só deu pra postar hoje.../ Eitir: Mikan versus Neji XD meu par favorito, eu amo por eles brigando xD/ Inner: e parece que é contagiante xD/Eitir: verdade, quando você aparece no msn? Toda a vez que lá vou, você não está ligada... /Inner: continue acompanhando, onegai!

**Sary-chann :** Inner: HAHAHA! Se o Sasu-chan amasse o Naruto, minha cadela seria amiguinha de gatos XD/ Eitir: Sim, vai ser a vítima da dupla "Infernal" XD/Inner: ainda bem que gosta do jeito que sua personagem ficou n.n/ Inner: nhya, é tão fofo por as duplas brigando n.n/ Eitir: a profecia ainda vai demorar um bocado para ser revelada... tenho que dar alguns retoques nisso, não ficou muito bem . / Inner: ainda bem que está gostando, continue acompanhando, onegai, e nos desculpe pela demora...

**Neko Azumi**: Inner: Llia-chan :D/ Eitir: vai acompanhar toda a fic! . Nhya, como é bom saber que existem leitores tão fiéis como você . / Inner: nos desculpe pela demora... . são os motivos de sempre . /Eitir: n.n" bem a gente se vê!/Inner: continue acompanhando, onegai!

**Lecka-chan**: Inner: você está bem? Precisa gelo? ' – '/ Eitir: (coça cabeça) essa paulada deve ter doído... Mas ainda bem que gostou n.n/ Inner: á sim, o Gaa-chan vai achar sua personagem muitíssimo estranha, o que vai ser muito divertido XD/ Eitir: nos desculpe por sua personagem aparecer pouquinho nesse chap, mas no próximo eu compenso ;)/ Inner: continue acompanhando, onegai.

**Hajime Kirane-chan:** Inner: CALMA! O.O SE ACALME O.O LEMBRE-SE SE SUFOAR EITIR, ELA NÃO PODERÁ CONTINUAR A HISTÓRIA i.i Eitir: (se esconde atrás de Inner) já acalmou? ' – '/ Inner: por favor não fique sempre dizendo que se sente mal por não ter sido escolhida para par do Naru-chan, que nossa autora fica ressentida... (tapinha na cabeça de Eitir) e sim, ela está planejando deixar você ficar grande amiga dele.../ Eitir: MAS SE VOCÊ ME ESGANAR OUTRA VEZ EU FAÇO ELE ODIAR A TORI e.e/ Inner: n.n"todo mundo agitado n.n" vamos ter calma, sim? n.n" / Eitir: i.i/ Inner: nos desculpe pela demora, e continue acompanhando, onegai.

Eitir: Minna-san, mil perdões pela demora, mas á pedras e pedregulhos...

Inner: e nesse capitulo houve muitos u.u

Eitir: continuem acompanhando, onegai!

Já Ne,

Inner/Eitir.


End file.
